Tout a commencé dans un ascenseur
by Lilly Decosta
Summary: Tony et Ziva enfermés une nuit dans un ascenseur. Tiva a fond   Bébé Tiva
1. Enfermés?

Chapitre 1: Panne d'ascenseur 

Il ne restait plus que Tony et Ziva au NCIS : Tony terminait son rapport et Ziva l'attendait.

**« - Tu as bientôt fini?**

**-J'en ai plus pour long ,mais au fait pourquoi tu m'attend?**

**-A chaque fois que tu reste seul ici mes photos personnelles sont mystérieusement téléportées sur ton ordinateur**

**-J'ai terminé on y va**

**C'est ça change de sujet murmura la jeune israélienne »**

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et au bout de quelques secondes un bruit retentit et les deux agents se regardèrent.

**« -C'était pas normal ça. Hein Ziva?**

**-Pitié ne me dit pas que l'ascenseur est en panne**

**-Bah je peux rien te dire d'autre...sauf peut être d'appeler Gibbs**

**-Je ne capture pas de réseau Tony **

**-On dit « je ne capte pas » **

**-On s'en fiche on est coincé dans cet ascenseur jusqu'à demain matin!**

**-Excuse-moi Ziva. Tu as faim**

**-Je meurs de faim**

**-Je dois avoir deux sandwichs dans mon sac a dos, tu en veux un ?**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fiche avec deux sandwichs**

**-C'était mon repas pour ce midi mais j'ai pas eu le temps de manger **

**-Tony! Tu aurais du manger !**

**-Oui mais j'ai pas eu le temps, alors tu le prend ce sandwich?**

**-Oui, merci »**

Une fois le repas terminée Ziva se blottit contre Tony et s'endormit. Il lui passait la main das les cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front, ce qui la réveilla.

**« -Hum...Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche**

**-Oh désolé Ziva je...**

**-Je n'ai jamais dit que ça ne me plaisais pas**

**-Et ça sa te plais, Demanda l'italien avant de l'embrasser**

**-AH bah t'as mis le temps!**

**-Et dit pendant que l'on est tout les deux on pourrait peut -être faire un peu mieux connaissance? Proposa t-il tout en déboutonnant le chemisier de sa collègue qui se laissait faire. »**

Ce qui suit est bien évidement classé X donc censuré. Et après

«-Tony rhabille toi j'ai entendu du bruit alerta Ziva »

Il était 7h30 à la montre de Ziva, les deux agents pensaient la même chose, à cette heure-ci ça ne pouvait être que leur patron alors ils se mirent a hurler et au bout d'une demi-heure ils étaient sortis de cet ascenseur. Et bien évidement ils ne diraient rien a personne et encore moins à Gibbs, ça enfreindrait la règle 12 mais il y avait tout de même la 19 pour rattraper le coup.


	2. Ça ce complique !

Chapitre 2: Ça ce complique

Cela faisait deux mois que Tony et Ziva avaient couché dans l'ascenseur et depuis il ne l'avaient pas refais mais McGee remarquait bien que Tony ne taquinait plus Ziva de la même manière mais il ne relevait pas, il avait bien mieux a faire. Que d'enquêter sur ces deux là en infiltrant leurs ordinateurs et de rester le soir pour...enfin bref vous avez compris Tim enquêtait sur ses deux collègues. Mais il était loin de se doutez de ce qu'il c'était passer durant cette nuit ou ses collègues c'étaient retrouver enfermés dans cet ascenseur, Tim cherchait mais ne trouvait pas comment tout avait pu changer entre ces deux là mais soudain une voix familière le sorti de ses pensée.

**« -McGee réveillez vous on a un marine mort!**

**-Oh mais je ne dormais pas patron, je pensais juste à... j'arrive. »**

Une fois dans l'ascenseur Tony et Ziva se jetèrent un regard qui voulait tout dire et McGee compris ce qui ce passait comment avait il pu passer a coter de cet énorme détail. Une fois sur la scène de crime les quatre agents contemplais avec horreur la boucherie qu'était devenue le corps du jeune marin éviscéré et soudain Ziva senti sa tête tourner de plus en plus fort accompagnée d'une terrible nausée. Gibbs se retourna et remarqua le teint blême de Ziva et son corps qui vacillais, il la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne s'effondre.

**« -Tony appelle une ambulance **

**-Tout suite patron »**

Tony avait accompagné Ziva dans l'ambulance et attendais dans le couloir que le médecin est terminé les analyse de sang qui avait été prélevé a la femme de sa vie.

**« -Monsieur DiNozzo?**

**-Oui, c'est moi,comment va-t-elle?**

**-Très bien le malaise qu'elle a fait est tout a fais anodin, Mlle David est enceinte... de vous**

**-De moi?**

**-Parfaitement d'après elle vous êtes la seule personne avec qui elle a coucher ses six derniers mois et elle m'a dit mot pour mot « Tony si tu a le malheur d'en parler a Gibbs la seule chose que ton enfant verra de toi serra ta tête accrochée sur le mur de mon appartement » »**.

Il rentra dans la chambre de son amie qui était désormais bien plus qu'une simple amie la jeune femme qui occupait le burau juste en face du sien attendait un enfant, son enfant, Tony commençait a paniquer mais comme à son habitude il ne le montrerait pas, il entra donc dans la chambre de Ziva qui l'attendait avec un sourire malicieux mais il la trouvait encore très pâle.

**« -Ziva! Gibbs est là!**

**-Euh! Laisse moi faire »**


	3. Dur Dur de mentir au patron!

Gibbs entra dans la pièce et fixa Tony, puis posa son regard sur l'israélienne aussi blanche qu'un linge.

**« -Vous pouvez me dire ce qui vous est arriver Ziva ?**

**-j'en sais rien, probablement un coup de froid.**

**-Officier David!**

**-Bon d'accord, j'ai pas manger ce matin,en voyant que son patron la dévisageait encore elle continua,ni hier soir, ni hier midi.**

**-En quel honneur?**

**-Je, j'avais mal a la gorge mais le médecin ma donner des cachets.**

**-Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit?**

**-Parce que, elle hésita un moment et pris un grande inspiration, Je suis enceinte ça vous va!**

Gibbs n'en revenait pas, il s'attendait a tout sauf a ça. Alors il esquissa un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers Tony.

**« -Félicitation, tu vas être papa**

**-Qui te dit qu'il est de moi? »**

Comme unique réponse l'italien une le droit au slap du siècle.

**« -Règle numéro 12 DiNozzo »**


End file.
